Tables are arguably the most used piece of furniture in a home. A table can be used to support food items during preparation of meals and subsequent consumption. Typically it is desirable to prepare a meal in the kitchen of a home and dine at a fixed table. However, in many instances it is desirable to dine at other locations in the home such as on a patio, near a bed, or while sitting in front of a television. Unfortunately, most tables designed for meal preparation and dining are either permanently set in place or relatively large in size, making them either impossible or cumbersome to move. Various types of portable tables have been developed to solve this problem. These portable tables come in various sizes from full dining tables to individual tray tables and have included foldable or collapsible legs for ease in transport and efficient storage.
The advent of television has significantly helped to popularize the use of tray tables. The portable nature of tray tables has made them ideal for lining in front of the television or any other area in the home. Tray tables are made in a variety of sizes and designs having legs that are partially or fully separable from the tray and foldable for transporting and storage. Examples of prior art tray tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,286, 4,557,200 and 3,554,139. The components used in fabricating prior art foldable tray tables are disclosed typically made of metal and assembled using such fasteners as rivets and screws. Due to the fabrication costs of the individual tray table components as well as the costs of assembling the components, prior art tables are expensive. The equipment necessary to assemble the components can be automated but still adds to the cost of the tables. Since most retailers and consumers do not possess the appropriate equipment or skill to effect needed repairs, such tray tables typically must be repaired and reassembled at the factory, if at all. However, even if repairable, it is typically cheaper to simply replace a damaged or defective tray table rather than attempting its repair.
Tray tables of metal construction, especially those made of steel, are susceptible to rust and other forms of corrosion, limiting their use to indoor environments. This problem may be partially remedied by applying a protective coating or otherwise passivating exposed metal surfaces. However, such corrosion protection techniques significantly add to the costs of the tray table and the protective layer tends to wear off with use.
Therefore, there is a need for a less expensive tray table of modular construction capable of being assembled without tools, equipment, or special skill. A tray table that is foldable for easy transport and efficient storage. One that is corrosion resistant and yet strong and durable.